


【锤基】软刃

by GanGanGan



Series: 锤基中篇 [16]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanGanGan/pseuds/GanGanGan
Summary: 简介：强制标记之后，Loki开始无理由地信任、服从Thor，但是Thor后悔了......警告：强制性行为，强制标记，AO标记方面有私设





	1. Chapter 1

Loki蜷缩在牢房的一角，即使身体已经备受煎熬，脸上的表情却极为冷漠。  
“Thor，一切都过去很多年了，我承认我们曾经是亲密的兄弟关系，随着真相揭开，现在这种关系早已经不存在了”Loki冷漠地说，“你现在做出的所有努力，不过是看不得曾经的兄弟受苦，而产生的伪善罢了。”  
Thor沉默地站在他对面，听着自己的弟弟剖析他们的感情，感觉惊异又痛苦，比他刚知道Loki欺骗他时还要难以忍受。  
Loki隐藏得太好了，要不是这次在牢房中由于魔法被抑制而发情，恐怕没有任何一个人知道他的体质，他究竟掩埋了多久，又隐藏了多久，那个过程会多么痛苦——Thor的确是来给囚禁中的弟弟送药的，他关照Loki绝不是出于伪善，而是打从心底地不能放下这个倔强的弟弟，但是在Loki的扭曲事实的定论中，他根本无从解释。  
其实他也知道，现在送来抑制剂已经太晚了，Omega只要开始发情就不会再停下，何况是一个忍耐了太久，从未被任何人标记的Omega，Loki现在的状况非常不好，Thor保证自己从未见过如此狼狈的Loki，即使是在他受伤时也没有，床上的Omega紧紧抱住膝盖，蜷缩着如同刚被捕获的幼兽，他痛苦到浑身发抖，汗水浸湿了他的肌肤，长久以来的高热导致脸颊处于一种病态的绯红，这么下去绝不会有好结果的，而Loki心知肚明，即使如此也拒绝Thor带来的药物。  
他想在发情期中煎熬至死吗？Thor怀疑地想，Loki的所作所为证实了这一点，他拒绝Thor的帮助，甚至连Thor单膝下跪地恳求他都不同意。  
“我不会接受你的帮助了，”Loki轻笑了一声，“现在我们什么都不是，Thor，你还不明白吗，我们之间已经没有任何关系了。”  
所有人都知道，现在的Thor和Loki已经渐行渐远，只是Thor倔强地不愿承认那一点罢了，Loki的话语点出了他最深处的恐慌——自Loki被囚禁以来，Thor就像个被抛弃的傻瓜般沉浸于记忆中，挖出那些自认为美妙而珍贵的点点滴滴，打算唤起Loki的良知，让他们回到从前的兄弟模样，这从来都不管用，Loki总是在嘲笑、辱骂他，这次淡然地下结论造成的伤害比以往更甚，让Thor痛苦得无法开口。  
他们已经没有任何关系了，即使是Thor也不得不承认那一点，在这承认真相的痛苦煎熬中，突然迸出一个前所未有的黑暗想法。  
既然他们已经不是兄弟，再也毫无关系，那为什么不自己添加一种呢？  
Loki现在处于完全的弱势，他被囚禁了，魔法被囚室限制，还处于Omega的发情期，Thor是个Alpha，他完全可以用另一种方式缔造一种新的纽带，紧紧缠绕他和Loki，至死不休。  
现在的Thor已经是阿斯嘉德的王者，没人敢对他非议，Odin早已沉睡，更无力管他标记了谁，决定与谁共度余生。即使Loki反抗挣扎，他也有足够的能力强迫他完成这件事——何况Loki是爱他的，否则他为什么要在说这些话时眼眶湿润，平静的伪装也无法阻挡眼中纠缠着的恨意与爱意。  
Thor从地上站起身来，走到Loki床前，Loki不断地后退着，直到后背碰上冷冰冰的墙壁。  
金发男人居高临下地望着自己的弟弟，他知道接下来要做的事会伤害到Loki，无论是身体还是心里，但是他也会满足他，给他幸福与快乐，他们会缔结契约，陷入比兄弟更亲密，更深刻的羁绊之中，除去一方死亡，永不停止。  
当Thor扯开那条被汗水染湿的毯子时，Loki似乎已经意识到会发生什么了，毕竟Thor不再忍耐，强烈的Alpha信息素让Loki几乎要烧着了，他发出一声被侮辱般的咆哮，拿起手头所有能对Thor造成伤害的东西扔向他。  
可惜他真是力不从心——由于小王子的决绝，魔法一直接管着他的身体，帮他去除掉Omega一切脆弱的体征，现在的发情期其实是他第一次真正地面临这个，这次既没有魔法也没有武器，他只能像个疯子一般地咆哮怒吼，抓挠着Thor的脸和身体，但Thor几下就制服了他，单薄的上衣和挂在胯骨上的长裤被撕毁后扔在地面上，Loki被困在那个过于温热的怀抱中不住扭动，双腿却早已因为本能缠绕上了金发男人的腰。  
Thor没有做太多前戏和润滑的步骤，他的弟弟已经煎熬了太久，大腿根湿漉漉地粘着体液，体内也又热又紧，吮着他的手指仿佛希望他快点继续。他制住Loki不断反抗的双手，强硬地进入了他。  
Loki发出了一声也噎到似的哽咽，他整个都瘫软了下来，眼泪顺着红肿的眼角滑到脸颊上，他已经没有丝毫力气挣扎了，被撑满的感觉让他痛苦得想要尖叫，但来自体质的满足感又让他兴奋得泣不成声，他想辱骂压在他身上的混蛋，但是嘴巴张开合拢，只泄出灼热的呼吸。  
Thor没有继续动，他仅存的良知让他用手抚摸着Loki汗湿柔软的身体，让他更好地放松下来。  
“我知道我做错了，但我还是会继续直到标记你，”Thor叹了口气，“你……你有喜欢或者正在交往的人吗？”  
Thor不想强人所难，但他自己也清楚，现在才问这个实在是伪善，他们已经进行到这步了，即使Loki说有，他有可能停下，将这个心爱的弟弟送给别人吗？  
Loki沉默着，他无法直视Thor满含爱意与恳求的眼神，搭配上他哥哥正在做的事，让他觉得恶心透顶，但他怀疑那种令人作呕的感觉更出于自己深藏的欲望被深深的满足了，他被填的太满，就好像被迫素食了几百年的人尝到第一口肉，迫不及待地吃下去后感到自己被噎到，那味道迷人得几乎让他想吐——Loki沉默着把身体翻转过去，他不想把更深层的自己暴露给Thor了，而Thor并不介意自己背对着他，因为Loki臣服于他的动作也算是一种默认。  
Thor开始动作起来，一开始还存留着些许耐心，但后来理智也完全被欲望冲破，他每次进得都又快又急，几乎要把身下的人弄坏后吃进肚子里。Loki的身体被推出去又让Thor抓着他的腰臀扯回，口中发出压抑不住的呻吟声，从他再也忍耐不住后，呻吟变得放荡而淫靡，掺杂着哭腔，被Thor的手指揉进喉头。  
他的阴茎蹭在湿漉漉的床单上，射了一次就再度硬了起来，眼前能看到金发男人的影子，他已经被那宽大的影子完全覆盖住了，如同被一头雄狮压制，在Thor急促的动作下，粗大火热的性器每次都顶到最深，让Loki因被撑得太满的饱足感无法呼吸，他紧紧抓着手下的被褥，被操弄得一塌糊涂，吃干抹净到失去所有理智，只能随着节奏向后扭着腰，让他们汗湿的身体紧贴在一起。  
Loki因为发情期而变得柔软的身体比他的意识更快适应了Thor的节奏，没过多久便为Thor完全打开，Thor调整着姿势插入了Loki的生殖腔，他的弟弟在他的手臂上留下抓痕，嘴里发出了难以抑制的尖叫，腰肢因为过度的快感扭动着，第一次被打开的痛苦早已烟消云散，留下的仅有无边无际的快感。  
他们做了很久，在结束前Thor突然拉住Loki的腰，把他紧紧按在自己怀里，他的阴茎开始肿胀成结，Loki似乎意识到了什么，突然开始挣扎，恳求Thor住手，破碎凄惨的声音让Thor心痛，但他并没有停下，此时也不可能再拔出，他用力抱着怀中的人，把吻落在黑发下露出的白皙脖颈上安慰他，Loki仍然在颤抖着，他削瘦的手指缠在被褥间，床单都被他扯到发出嘶嘶的布料碎裂声。  
当他的体内终于完全为Thor打开时，Thor才完成射精，咬住了Loki颈后的腺体，然后感受到体内的人前所未有地放松。Loki侧躺着，失神地望向床单一角，很快就闭上了眼睛陷入昏迷，Thor小心翼翼地抱住他，扯掉肮脏的床单，把他包在还算干净的被子里擦干，再放进自己怀里，一直以来折磨Loki的热潮终于逐渐褪去，脸上的潮红也逐渐消失，当白皙的手指开始降成了正常体温时，Thor捉住他的双手，挨个吻上他的指尖，即使没有人见证也固执地向他作出承诺。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor几乎一夜没睡，他吩咐守卫作出交接，把抑制魔法的设备装进了自己寝宫，他和Loki已经是伴侣关系，不可能再把他独自扔在牢房里，严格的监禁会变成软禁，虽然还不够好，但肯定比之前自由得多。Loki从昨晚开始便一直昏睡着，可能是长达几天的发情耗费掉了他的体力，Thor有点担忧，但很快发现Loki看起来比之前病态苍白的模样好得多，便放下心来，给怀中的人稍作清理后，他用干净的披风把Loki裹紧，抱在怀里带回自己的寝宫。  
Loki在清晨时起来一会儿，他陷在柔软的大床和精致的被褥中，不知道自己身在何处，想坐起身来，却因为实在太累了只能在床上扭动，Thor仍然守在床边，摸了摸他露出的肩膀，“没事的，我带你来我的房间了。”  
Loki的意识还不是很清醒，用那双茫然的绿眼睛望着Thor，Thor垂下头吻了吻他的脸颊，“你太累了，今天多睡一会儿。”他的弟弟听话地翻了个身，把脑袋埋在了Thor的怀抱里，再度陷入了睡眠。

国王需要处理的公务实在太多，再加上今天Thor给Loki换牢房的举动，议会人心惶惶，生怕刚继任的大王子会做出蠢事，Thor一一回应他们的质疑，与他们辩论简直耗费心力，当他从会议厅出来时竟然已经是晚上了，他顾不上吃饭，吩咐了侍从把晚饭送过去后便匆忙赶回寝宫。  
他迫不及待地想见到Loki，除了建立标记后带来的依恋，还有深深的担忧，在昨晚自己做出那么糟糕的事情后，Loki绝不可能逆来顺受。Thor想起昨晚Loki反抗的模样，不由得有些心痛——说实话，就凭他做出的那些事，即使Loki直接给他一刀他都可以接受。  
Thor一路上都在想着该怎么面对自己的伴侣，他一定会解释清楚，让Loki明白自己的心意，也许要过很久后Loki才能相信他是真正的爱他，但是没关系，现在该做的已经做成，Loki无法离开他的身边了，他们有几千年的时光来倾诉爱意，他坚信自己会打破Loki心中那些固执而黑暗的东西，未来会越变越好。  
在推开寝宫的大门时，Thor支走了其他侍卫，他不确定打开门口面临的是不是凶残的攻击，只能小心翼翼地做出战斗准备，但当他推开门后，发现里面非常安静，房间里没有他想象中的天翻地覆，所有东西都摆在原地，包括床上的被褥和缩在里面的Loki。  
Thor关上门快速走到床边，“Loki，你还在睡吗？”  
Loki转过头来的时候，Thor怀疑会有一把匕首从被子里钻出来捅向自己的心窝，然而什么都没有发生，Loki只是冲他笑了笑，“我饿了。”他眨着那双翠绿色的眼睛，伸出两只手，似乎在渴求一个拥抱，Thor马上那么做了，他把还赤裸着的Loki裹进被子后抱在怀里。  
“你没起床吃饭吗？还是说身体不舒服。”Thor望着桌子上的食物蹙起眉头，伸手摸了摸Loki的额头，发现温度很正常，他凑过去在那儿印了一个吻。  
“我中午就起来了，一直在床上。”Loki微笑着说，他看起来有点儿骄傲，仿佛在邀功，Thor疑惑地盯着他的脸，他总觉得有什么不太对。  
Loki似乎没有意识到他的怀疑，黑发青年的手指搭在Thor的胸膛上，描摹着镌刻在胸甲上的精美雕花。“是你让我今天在床上睡觉，你忘了吗？”  
Thor有些错愕，他随口跟Loki说的让他多睡一会儿，他就在床上躺了一整天？Thor可不是傻瓜，他清楚地知道Loki不是那种会乖乖听话的人——更何况是听他的话，他怀疑地皱起了眉头，终于意识到进门后那种不对劲的感觉在哪里了。  
Loki实在是太乖巧了，无论是动作还是眼神，都没有丝毫攻击性，Thor早已看惯了那双绿眼睛因为仇恨而黯淡，而现在看到Loki如此单纯而充满爱意的眼神，简直如坐针毡般地不适。  
Loki似乎玩够了他的胸甲，双手缠在Thor的脖颈上，他看起来没有一丝抵抗，甚至巴不得把自己黏在Thor身上，就像一个甜蜜的爱人。Thor不是没想过这种情景，但那是在他梦里，他那么了解Loki，也早就知道这种愚蠢的幻想不可能发生——但当这真正发生的时候，他没感觉到多少快乐，更多地却是一种诡异在胸口中乱窜，让他坐立难安。  
“我请几个医师给你检查。”Thor说，他必须弄明白发生了什么。  
“我挺好的，”Loki凑在他肩窝摇摇头，“就是该洗个澡，昨天被你弄得一团糟。”他一边说着一边笑了起来，和之前讥讽破碎的笑不同，他笑得真的是挺开心的，好像他们不过几百岁时的单纯微笑，让Thor更加胆战心惊，不顾他的反对就找来了几位信得过的医师。  
Loki看起来不怎么生气，Thor给他套上一件亚麻色的长袍后，医师就来到了寝宫。Loki乖乖躺在床上接受检查，Thor一直坐在他身边，整理着他微卷的黑发——这算是种安保措施，Thor始终无法相信Loki会真的如此乖巧，就Loki以前伤害他、欺骗的那些事实来说，如果真的相信了他，Thor不是傻子就是个白痴。Thor怀疑Loki会在医师检查到一半时攻击他们，或者趁Thor不注意从打开的门那儿逃走，但是令人失望的是，什么都没有发生。  
在医师检查带来的橙色暖光下，Loki侧着头，眼睛望着Thor，脸上带着幸福的微笑。  
“殿下，他很健康，”女医师说，“只是有点体力消耗过度，还有营养不良，多吃点东西就可以了。”  
医师们离开前，女医师用眼神示意了一下Thor，Thor看懂那是出去谈谈的意思，Loki看到了但也没多说什么，扯起被子就把自己裹在了里面。  
他们来到宫殿旁的一个小厅里，这里以往是用来招待Thor的朋友们的，女医师站在沙发旁，看起来有些不安，“Thor殿下，在刚刚的检查中我发现……您标记他了吗？”  
虽然这件事暂时要保密，但总有一天大家也都会知道并被迫接受，所以Thor诚实地点了点头。  
“您该知道Loki是阿斯嘉德的……”女医师颤抖着说，但还没说道那个词便被Thor打断，Thor已经受够了别人说Loki是囚犯、叛徒或骗子了。“不管你想说什么，他现在都是我的伴侣了，以后也一直是。”  
“好的，”女医师还没有愚蠢到顶撞国王，她便继续说Loki身体的问题，“他的性征被魔法压抑了太长时间，导致他暂时不具备孕育能力，恐怕要过一段时间后才能恢复……”  
那挺好的，Thor没觉得失望，现在他和Loki的关系剪不清理还乱，加上怀孕和孩子问题会变得更加复杂，女医师已经说完了话，要告退时Thor急忙提出了自己的问题。  
“Loki不太对，我说不清是怎么回事，”Thor头疼地说，“他似乎一反常态，太过乖巧了。”  
女医师微笑了起来，“有一些被标记的Omega会变成这样，他们非常遵从伴侣的想法，离不开自己的Alpha，也会经常向对方表达自己的爱意。”  
原来如此，看来不是什么很大的问题，Thor叹了口气，“这会持续多长时间？”  
“当然是一辈子啦，”女医师答道，“标记是非常严肃的，双方决定一生都永远在一起的证明，一旦完成后，之前十分狂野的Omega也可能会变乖，更加听话一些。”  
一种可怕的感觉突然抓紧了Thor的内脏，似乎想把他的胃都扯出来，他恐惧地说，“这不可能，我是说我知道有这么一回事，但是其他Omega没有像他改变的那么严重。”  
女医师似乎并没有意识到Thor的脸色变了，她眼中几乎有些羡慕，“Alpha和Omega的关系是很复杂的，标记对Omega带来的影响也不同。各方面都很平庸的Alpha无法对Omega造成改变。但是越强大的Alpha，造成的影响越深远，性格完全改变是非常正常的。”  
“而您是阿斯嘉德最强大的Alpha了，一定会给Omega带来很大的改变吧。”女医师安慰道，“也许Loki殿下之前做过一些事，但您标记他之后，他就再也不能违抗您的命令了。”

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor回到房间时，Loki仍然坐在床上等他，他轻轻晃动着双腿，无聊地看着屋子里的陈设，“我饿了。  
Thor叹了口气，“来吧，我们一起吃晚饭。”Loki点了点头，站起来走向餐桌，因为刚刚经历过彻夜的性爱，走动起来才意识到自己浑身酸痛，他忍不住呻吟了一声，脚步也有些虚浮，Thor很快就开始忏悔自己做过的事，他搂住Loki膝弯，把他抱在了怀中，向与卧室相连的小餐厅走去。  
“我可以自己走……”Loki在他怀里小声抱怨，话语中却透露着一丝甜蜜，他用双手缠上了Thor的脖颈，直到他们到了餐桌旁都没有松手。  
Thor干脆抱着他落座，让Loki坐在自己大腿上，怀中的人一天都没有进食，见了食物早已顾不上其他，一边喝水一边胡吃海塞，Thor提醒他慢点吃，Loki才放慢了动作。  
午餐时冷掉的食物已经被撤掉，新送来的饭菜带着余温，主菜和浓汤发出阵阵香气，旁边用两个双层托盘摆放着Loki喜欢的甜食。Loki在监狱中过的不算差，他吃的食物也是Thor专门吩咐过的，但囚犯的食物终究比不过国王寝宫中的晚餐，Loki拿着一块起酥点心含在嘴里，慢慢品味着记忆中的味道，这模样让Thor心痛，更没了食欲，让怀中的人为所欲为。  
他还在回味着医师的话，一旦想到Loki可能再也无法变回去，就开始后悔自己昨夜的冲动——他应该先研究一些，而不是贸然行事，导致这样无可挽回的后果。  
他的弟弟终于肯听话了，他有了一个乖巧的Omega，他们相亲相爱永远在一起，过上幸福快乐的日子，他们以后还会有孩子，真是个美好快乐的童话故事。但这一切对Thor来说却像个噩梦，他无法接受这个结局，他清楚地知道，他现在所得到的一切是建立在Loki的牺牲之上，和现在这个顺服的、心理年龄不像成年的Omega生活，与诱拐没有任何区别。  
坐在他大腿上的人外表上没有丝毫改变，却失去了傲气与狡猾，如同被硬生生剥离了一部分灵魂，甜美又空虚。  
一块长方形的小蛋糕戳上了他的嘴唇，Thor这才意识到Loki已经转过身来，脸上满是好奇，“你不饿吗？”  
Thor张开嘴，让他弟弟把蛋糕喂给他吃，Loki温柔地往他嘴里喂食，而不是直接把蛋糕塞进他的喉咙让他窒息，Thor觉得自己简直就像在做梦。Loki喂完了他，满意地擦擦手，发现Thor还在发呆，便凑过去舔了舔他的嘴角上留下的奶油。  
Loki没有停下，而是蹭了蹭Thor的唇，加深了这个吻，他回忆着昨晚的样子，讨好地舔过Thor的下唇，想撬开他的嘴和他深吻，但是抱着他的Alpha看起来没什么兴致，他只好松开口，脸色有些难堪，“你不想要吗？”  
Thor不忍心看他这样，他轻轻捏了捏Loki的后颈，“我只是有点累了，”他把Loki紧紧抱在怀里，“我爱你，Loki。”  
“我知道。”Loki放下心来，把双手搭在了Thor后背上，金发男人亲吻着他的耳侧和脖颈，让他有点痒痒的，开始在Thor怀里扭动，也很快意识到Thor的性器变硬了，抵着他的大腿。  
Thor换了个姿势，让Loki跨坐在他身上和他接吻，怀中的人不太老实，手指胡乱拽着自己身上的长袍，Thor的衣服对他来说宽大极了，领口很快就滑下了肩膀，露出Loki脖颈和胸前的吻痕，神色的痕迹在他白皙的肤色上更加明显。Thor愣愣地看着他，直到Loki伸手解开了他的裤链，开始触摸他的性器。  
Thor轻叹了一声，把Loki抱回了床上，他居高临下地望着身下的人，“你想要吗？”  
“为什么不？”Loki歪着头望向他，脸上带着渴求，他用手指触摸着Thor的胸膛，双腿自然地张开，他的发情期还没完全过去，生理本能让他变得敏感极了，体内又湿又软，希望被标记自己的Alpha填满。  
Thor低下头吻上了Loki的锁骨，用手指给他做扩张，这次他想温柔一点，怀中的人却急切得多，不断在他身上轻咬，让Thor再快一点，Thor听从了他的建议，用阴茎戳入Loki湿润的穴口，Loki呻吟了一声，伸手抱住Thor的肩膀。  
这次的感觉比上次好了太多，Loki不哭不喊，嘴里只有舒适的呻吟，身体也放荡地为他全部打开，扭动着腰配合着Thor的动作，让彼此得到更多快感。Thor换了个姿势，让Loki趴在他身上自己操控这场性爱的节奏，Loki满足地呻吟着，不断垂下头来和他接吻，快感让他脸颊绯红，呼吸粗重，看起来更加性感。Thor配合着Loki往上顶弄，在剧烈的颠簸中，Loki很快就达到了高潮，脑袋枕上他的胸口，眯着眼睛享受高潮后的余韵。  
Thor没有再动作，而是伸手抱住了Loki的腰把他挪到一旁，Loki不解地望着他，“你不继续了吗？”  
Thor轻轻抚摸着Loki汗湿的身体，他不想让Loki太累了，“我等会儿自己解决。”  
“为什么？”Loki望着Thor仍然勃起的阴茎皱起了眉头，他坐起身来，“你是我的伴侣，我的Alpha，我应该帮你解决。”  
“你没有必要帮我解决，”Thor捂住了自己的额头，“Loki，你是独立的个体，你可以做所有事，你不必考虑我，更不该为我服务。”  
Loki望着他，就像在看一个怪物，眼中满是无法理解，他脸上的笑容消失，表情变得扭曲，“我的确做过很多事，我曾经无所欲为、不顾别人的非议，不断违抗你，导致了许多混乱。”他的绿眼睛里倒映着Thor的面孔，声音急促而慌乱，充满了诡异的忏悔，“我已经在改了，我再也不会那样了……”  
你不该这样！Thor在心中咆哮，他弟弟不该这么脆弱。他知道Loki在某些方面敏感破碎，却从不是在这个方面——Loki用魔法压抑自己的发情期并非因为耻辱，只是他觉得这很麻烦且不重要。他从未因自己的身份感到自卑，甚至会利用自己的性别去蒙骗别人，毕竟很多人会看低一个Omega，他们的松懈便是Loki的机会。Loki就应该为所欲为，锱铢必报，这些不够乖巧可爱的因素，只会他变得更加强大迷人，而非是现在这样，仅仅因为自己Alpha的一句话便自惭形秽，毫无尊严地向对方忏悔。  
Thor抓住了Loki颤抖的双手，把他搂进怀里，“Loki，你没有做错任何事，是我自己有问题。”在他辩解之后，Loki毫不犹豫地信任了他，并安静地躺在他身旁，过了一会儿才重新开口询问。  
“你没法接受我改变了吗？”Loki倚在他的肩窝轻声说，“我也不知道为什么，自从我醒来后，心中的想法就变了，我脑子里只有你。我知道这么说很奇怪，但是我发现，我再也无法违抗你了，我爱你，我找不到任何理由拒绝你。”  
Loki的声音里带着几分脆弱，笑容却十分真实，他主动亲了一下Thor，“而且我觉得这样很幸福，我们应该早点这样的。”  
Thor没有说话，而是亲吻着他的黑发，Loki安心地倚在他的怀中，在信息素的抚慰下，情绪也逐渐平静下来，“你让我感到安全，有种家的感觉。”Loki笑了笑，“我想我们以后会有个孩子，或者几个，如果你想的话。”  
Thor点点头，把Loki放进被子里裹好，性爱让Loki的脸颊泛红，看起来有点昏昏欲睡，即使如此他也拉住了Thor的手腕，提醒他自己可以帮他缓解性欲，Thor冲他摇了摇头，“没事的，你先睡吧。”  
Loki乖乖闭上了眼睛，手指仍然缠在Thor手上，和他十指相扣，直到他睡着时，嘴角都带着微弱的笑意。  
Thor躺在Loki身侧，望向了自己的伴侣，他的经验算不上丰富，昨夜是他第一次标记别人，在从前也仅仅有几个见过几次的Beta床伴，从未和Omega成为恋人。这是他第一次体会到Omega是多么甜蜜，脆弱又惹人怜爱，却没想到这一切是发生在他弟弟身上。  
Loki是他见过最强大、最倔强的Omega，而现在，他再也不是了。

他必须要改变这一切。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Thor坐在王座上叹了口气，他发现Loki改变的仅仅是想法和态度，智商方面没有受到什么影响，看到他弟弟与之前一样善于学习，让他多少有些欣慰。  
“我很抱歉我曾经做过的所有事，我是如此傲慢，以至于轻视了生命，妄图掠夺更多国土。”跪在王座下的囚徒把Thor昨天晚上教他的话语一字不漏地重复了一遍，他望向Thor的眼中满是顺从，面对别人恶意的打量与质疑，也不会出声反驳，仅保留着谦卑的态度，正如他此时令人屈辱的跪姿一般，没有丝毫攻击性。  
Thor沉默了一会儿，然后按照审判的流程，询问其他人的意见，在场的大臣面面相窥，不知该如何下定论。  
他们十分厌恶Loki，认为他是阿斯嘉德的罪人，恨不得他在牢狱中度过一生，不要再给阿斯嘉德带来混乱。但Thor在昨天已经公开表示了自己的态度：Loki已经成为他的伴侣，在不久之后，还会与他结婚，成为阿斯嘉德的新王后。  
现在先王Odin陷入昏迷，神后Frigga带着他去了华纳海姆，寻找唤醒Odin的方法，但即使Odin已经醒来，也早已步入衰老，无法像年轻力壮的Thor一样带领阿斯嘉德前行。所以Thor已经变成了阿斯嘉德的国王，他成了这片国土的独裁者，至于他的伴侣Loki犯下的罪过——大臣们无权判决未来的王后，他们小声商量了一阵，没有人胆敢越距，最终提出的是不轻不重的软禁方案。  
Thor很满意他们审时度势的能力，他走下王座，亲手解开了Loki手腕上的镣铐，重复了一遍判决后，便带着他的伴侣离开了。  
他们走到了金宫后的花园，Loki轻声感谢着Thor对自己的偏袒，随后毫不犹豫地亲了亲他的嘴唇，脸上带着笑意，Thor也开心了一点，顺手搂住了Loki的腰，“我接下来还要开会，你自己想去图书馆吗，或者在花园里走走？”  
“我不是被软禁了吗？”Loki在他怀里偷笑，“会有一群侍卫把我带过去吗？”  
“不会，软禁只是说说，他们不敢管你，”Thor捏了捏他的手心，“想去哪里就去吧。”  
Loki点点头，犹豫了一下，“我要去图书馆。”  
“去吧，我们晚上见。”Thor捏了一下Loki的腰，在临走前又亲了他一会儿，这让Loki心情很好，他恋恋不舍拽着Thor的手指，到达了图书馆才他分离。  
Thor看着他弟弟的身影渐行渐远，终于松了一口气，转而走向了金宫的另一个方向，皇宫医疗室。  
上次的女医师已经在无人的宫殿中等候多时，看到他来了，便殷勤地询问他有什么事。  
Thor看起来有些难过，话语却无比坚定，“我想解除标记。”

“Alpha一生中可以标记很多位Omega，您没有必要解除标记。”医师解释道，“历任国王也会有情妇问题，这很正常。”  
“不，我必须解除标记，”Thor摇了摇头，“在不伤害Omega的情况下。”  
女医师顿住了，她很难想象Loki是多么顽劣，以至于国王在刚刚标记他几天后便要求解除，她不由得为这个Omega感到悲哀，“现在解除标记的方法，都是去除Omega的腺体，过程对他们来说很痛苦，从那之后他们就不能被任何人标记了。”女医师又补充了一句，“身体上可以通过去除腺体一劳永逸，但心理上，我们不能保证Omega会受到多少伤害……”  
“没有其他办法了吗？”Thor深深皱起了眉头，他绝不可能对Loki做出这种事，而且这件事因他而起，即使会受到伤害，也应该是他来承受。“如果去除掉Alpha的腺体，标记会解除吗？”  
“您是阿斯嘉德的国王，不能摘除腺体。而且这种摘除Alpha腺体的方法，效果不是很好，对Omega来说就如同标记他的Alpha死亡一般，他心中的思恋只会随着时间淡化，不能完全解除。”女医师说道，“如果您需要的话，我可以多查查其他办法。”  
“你多留意一下。”Thor吩咐完之后，又和女医师聊了一下Loki目前的健康状况。等她离开后，Thor沉默着躺在沙发上，他坐在小小的宫殿中，直到天色阴暗才起身离开。

推开图书馆的门时，Thor甚至阴暗地设想Loki已经逃跑——毕竟他今天刻意给Loki自由的时间，就是希望Loki能像以前一样，随意地离开他。可惜他打开门时，发现Loki正坐在书架下的软垫里看书。  
黑发Omega很快就闻到了他的信息素，惊喜地抬起头来，招呼Thor快点过去。  
Loki看书的习惯和以前一样，他喜欢把一堆厚重的书籍摆在一起，形成一个杂乱的小窝，Thor看到屋子里还有一些杂物，便好奇地拿走了Loki的一本书，里面画满了纹样，“你在看什么？”  
“这是母后的旧书，关于纺织的，你想看看我学习的成果吗？”Loki笑着问他，看到Thor点了点头后，便张开双手，翠绿色的魔法光波点亮了图书馆的一角，地面上的杂物跳跃起来，浮在半空，几根质感细腻的长木签带着一块织料和线团漂浮起来，随着Loki手指摆弄的动作，自动开始纺织。  
“很有意思。”Thor很少见到他弟弟研究攻击以外的魔法，此时不由得赞叹着Loki的技巧，“你怎么突然开始研究这个？”  
Loki盯着快要成型的薄毯，“下午时Fandral和Sif来了，他们说我可能要和你结婚……”  
“当然，我们过段时间就会举办婚礼。”Thor毫不犹豫地点头，他早已做出了承诺，无论Loki变成什么样，他都会负起责任，和Loki步入婚姻殿堂。  
“我记得我们小时候，母后就很喜欢纺织，我想像她那样。”Loki微笑着说，伸手拿过织好的绒毯，用魔法纺织的速度比手动快得多，短短一个下午时间，他在学习之余已经做了好几件成品，堆放在书籍一侧，Thor也发现了，他伸手去拿，Loki开口阻止他“都是些练习用的，做得不好。”  
Thor乖乖把手放下之前，已经看到了围巾下面的东西，他把那只毛线织成的小袜子攥在手中，心口抽痛了一下。  
Loki的纺织得不错，奶白色的婴儿袜带着一块柔软的花边，Loki在一旁抱着膝盖，脸上满是尴尬，他们沉默了一会儿之后，Thor忍不住开了口，“你想要孩子吗？”  
Loki低着头没有回答，而是反问他，“你不想吗？”  
Thor攥紧了手中的织物，心中满是铺天盖地的难过，他当然非常想和Loki结合，创造一个小王子或小公主，成为一个圆满的家庭。但是现在不是时候，他不能在Loki不正常的时候和他更进一步，趁人之危让Loki受孕，即使Loki想要，他也必须拒绝。  
他知道这会让Loki感觉很糟糕，女医师离开前和他交代过，一千多岁的Omega早已到了孕育期，身心完全成熟，在标记后会萌生母性，希望能有自己的孩子，还会有筑巢本能，比如为家里添置物品——正如Loki现在努力纺织的行为一样。Thor心中有了准备，只是没想到这一切发生得这么快，让他措手不及，他还没来得及适应Loki改变的现状，就要残忍地拒绝一个Omega的生理本能。他暗暗攥紧了拳头，直到指甲戳入自己的手心，带来一股刺痛，他终于还是开口了，“我们现在不能有孩子。”  
“嗯。”Loki轻声答应着，似乎并不是特别意外，“我之前用的抑制魔法会让自己暂时不能受孕，是我这边有些问题……”  
Thor看着他冷淡却悲伤的神色，毫不犹豫地撒了谎，“这不是你的问题，是议会那边提出的，我们进展太快让大臣们感到担忧，他们每天都在试探我。”  
Loki点点头，他倚在Thor肩上轻叹了一声，“很抱歉我的身份不能帮助你，抵抗他们的非议，真希望我能分担你的烦恼。”他笑着给了Thor一个拥抱，让他躺在地上，脑袋枕在在自己大腿上。  
Loki纺织的浅红色薄毯很舒服，柔软滑腻地覆盖在Thor身下。他的大腿柔软而有韧性，微凉的体温让Thor感到舒适，Loki低着头看向他，眼中满是笑意，灵巧的手指拂过Thor的金发，身体释放着Omega甜腻的信息素，口中轻声哼着他们儿时母后曾经唱过的歌，竭尽所能地让他的伴侣感到放松。  
这一刻如此美好珍贵，几乎算得上是Thor寻求了许久的愿望。Loki所做的让他有种久违的家的感觉，心里却无比清楚地知道这一切全不属于他。  
他感到铺天盖地的痛苦，不仅是为了刚刚的谎言所获得的美好，还为了自己之前对Loki的所作所为。他伤害过很多人，他是一个战士，也是一个国王，他曾经在角斗场戳伤战士们的手脚，曾经在战役中砍下敌人的头颅，却从未有一刻为自己作出的伤害而感到如此痛苦。  
Loki口中的音调在Thor耳间变得扭曲诡异，他如同一个会唱歌的玩具娃娃，没有个人意识地顺从，空洞地向对方表达着自己的爱意，仿佛失去了最迷人也最重要的部分，肉体中仅剩下半块灵魂。  
Thor无比怀念自己的弟弟，那个更疯狂，更邪恶的弟弟。他希望Loki掏出一把利刃，捅入他的腹腔，希望Loki变出一根绳索，勒住他的喉咙，让他受伤流血，而不是像现在这样，面对改变了他一生的加害者，即使被欺骗了也毫无知觉地安慰他，全心全意地爱慕他。这一切对他来说，比肉体上的伤害痛苦得多。  
“你不喜欢听吗？”Loki停下了，好奇地摸了摸Thor湿润的眼角，“怎么了？”  
“没什么，我只是很怀念这些。”Thor努力笑了起来，对Loki撒了今天第二个谎。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

自从Loki成年分化以来，他用长期魔法手段压抑了自己的发情期，他十分聪明也用了最好的方法，但是仍然对身体造成了一点影响，医师说不孕和发情期紊乱只是暂时的，这样不会影响未来的生育，但在这个月Loki的第二次发情着实让Thor感到头疼，Loki经常发热，因为发情而渴求，而Thor身为国王十分繁忙，没有太多时间来照料对方，Loki也不愿打扰他，所以每当Thor处理完一天的政务后，见到的便是浑身发热，濒临崩溃的伴侣。  
在Loki这次发情的第一天，Thor便找到了Loki的魔法书，询问他要不要像以前一样抑制自己的发情期，现在他已经不限制Loki的魔法，Loki完全可以让自己变得更舒适，但是黑发Omega却毫不犹豫地拒绝了，他坚信自己已经有了伴侣，应该顺从Omega的天性，这样能让他的发情期更加稳定，早点恢复正常，以至于可以受孕。  
看到Loki为了他们不存在的孩子努力着，Thor能感觉到的只有悲伤。他能做到的仅仅是尽早回到寝宫，帮助他正在发情的伴侣。他们就像热恋的情人，满是性张力与外漏的信息素，在各种地方结合，满足对方的欲望。  
有时候Thor也会以为眼前的一切都是假象，他的弟弟不过是像之前一样，搞了一个新恶作剧来折磨他——毕竟之前已经有太多经验教训告诉他，Loki有多么狡猾，可是以前的Loki绝不可能如此顺从谦卑。不会像现在这样赤裸着跪在地上为他口交。  
Thor讨厌这样的姿势，他端坐在沙发上，而Loki赤裸着身体跪在地毯上，用唇舌侍奉他的阴茎，如此卑微而低贱，仿佛这是一场漫长的凌辱，让Thor感到十分不适，可是Loki坚持要这样做。这段日子以来Thor一直在隐瞒自己的情绪，希望自己不要伤害到Loki，可是他弟弟即使性情大变，也敏感而细心，很快就意识到Thor对待他的态度不对，他们的爱出了问题，他自认卑微，甚至不敢提出自己的疑问，懵懂地以为更多让人满意的性爱可以改善彼此的关系，因为除此之外，他也没有其他办法。  
他会在Thor晨勃时乖乖张开双腿，让Thor把阴茎埋进他的身体，还会给Thor口交，不分场合地和他做爱，甚至是用出了各种下贱的妓女所用的姿势，在一开始，Thor忍着欲望拒绝过Loki，当他看到Loki漂亮的绿眼睛落下一滴泪水后，他再也没有尝试过拒绝。  
对Thor来说，每一次性爱都变成了一场漫长又甜蜜的折磨，就像现在，他曾经骄傲的弟弟跪在地面上，舔吻着他勃起的阴茎，用唾液和前液把柱身润湿后吞入口中，Loki脸上染上一丝绯红，脸颊被撑得微微鼓起，因为被插入喉咙噎得泪眼朦胧，脸上却只有满足和快乐，他一边给Thor口交一边按压着自己湿润的穴口，嘴里发出小声的呜咽，渴求Thor触摸他的身体。  
Thor伸手抚摸着他的黑发和脸颊，直到Loki闭上眼吞得更深，给了他几个深喉，才射在了他嘴里，Loki过了一会儿才松开嘴，挑逗地望着Thor的同时，吞咽下嘴中沾染的精液。  
Thor把他抱在怀里，伸手抚慰着Loki勃起的阴茎和他已经被手指弄得红肿的穴口，他们的面前是房间的穿衣镜，Loki毫无廉耻地望着镜中发生的一切，在看到Thor再次勃起后要求他插进来。  
Thor喜欢Loki要求他的样子，这让他想到了以前的Loki，那么骄傲又狡猾，对他颐指气使，任性里透露着丝丝魅力，宛如毒药般让他无法自拔，而现在眼前的Loki如同一张被清洗干净的白纸，即使外表和以前相像，却透露着各种让人痛苦的不同点，Thor把怀中的人抵在了穿衣镜上，Loki张开双腿，清楚地看到自己被粗大的阴茎进入，他剧烈的喘息让镜面渐渐模糊。  
紧紧压在身后的人早已了解了Loki的喜好，他又急又快地操着怀中的人，看着Loki的脸色逐渐因为痛苦和过量的快感而扭曲，看着Loki被他操到双眼失神，哭泣着夹紧双腿，不经触碰便被操到高潮。  
Thor也射在了他的身体里，然后抱着Loki去了浴室洗澡。情爱之后泡在热水里的感觉很好，Loki不由得趴在池边发出了舒适的呻吟，Thor伸手捏捏他的腰，“你感觉还好吗？”  
“很好，”Loki满足地笑着，“你要离开了吗？我记得你晚上有个晚宴。”  
“是欢迎华纳海姆使臣的晚宴，你想来吗？”Thor亲了一下Loki湿漉漉的发尾，“我邀请了你以前的朋友。”  
“是Freyr？他什么时候成了使臣？”Loki好奇地询问着，Thor耐心地向他解释，“他现在是王子，我以使臣的名义邀请他前来，我记得你们曾是很好的朋友。”  
Freyr也擅长魔法，以前和Loki相处得更近些，Loki能想起他们以前一起讨论魔法和借魔法书的事，但还是摇了摇头，“他是个Alpha，我已经有了伴侣，不该和他走得太近。”  
Thor不置可否，实际上他已经预料到了Loki会这么说，近期的Loki早已失去了大部分爱好，他的生活像一颗小行星般以Thor为中心转动，所有在做的事都是“Omega该做的”，他不再与以前的朋友接触也是情理之中的事。Thor叹了口气，“所以你要留在这里休息，还是和我一起去晚宴？”  
“和你一起。”Loki在他怀里笑出了声，“你都邀请我了。”

正如Loki所说，整场晚宴他都没有看Freyr一眼，反倒是Freyr的妹妹和他走得更近些。Freya和她哥哥也有着不可告人的关系，之前一直不怎么说话的Freya和Loki，现在竟然因为相同的境遇，在小桌那边聊得不错。  
Freyr坐在主桌一侧，不可置信地望向对面的两人，他又望向了Thor，目光如同在看着一个残忍的国王，“你给他用了什么咒语，他怎么会变成这样？”  
“我没有用咒语，但他的确是因为我才变成这样的。”Thor叹了一口气，神色痛苦而疲乏，“我这次邀请你前来，就是因为Loki的事。”  
这段时间Thor一直在寻找解除标记的方法，他从未放弃过，但是既不想去除腺体又想永久解除标记，这种方法实在太少，他动用的所有人脉和资源都无疾而终，他本不想求助于其他国度，让这件不好的事传出去，但他已经走投无路了。Freyr兄妹曾经作为人质在阿斯嘉德生活了十几年，和他们兄弟也走得较近，所以Thor便打算向他们求助。  
比起崇尚武力的阿斯加德，精灵国度华纳海姆喜欢魔法，出了很多位优秀的魔法师，包括他的母后Frigga。精灵们在魔法上的造诣比阿斯加德法师更深，肯定有解除的办法。而最近Thor研究的秘闻便透露了这一点：华纳海姆的前皇后就有顺利解除标记的先例。  
Freyr坚定地摇了摇头，“那位法师已经隐居很久了，没人知道她身处何方。”  
Freyr虽然拒绝了他，但也直接证明了秘闻确有其事，Thor迅速地看到了希望，“帮我问出来，我需要向她求助。”  
“你为什么着急于和Loki接触标记？”Freyr十分怀疑Thor的动机，“我在华纳海姆听说过你们的那些事，你总是劝他回家……而现在他的确回到了你身边，你有什么不满足的吗？”  
“我需要他变回从前的自己。”Thor说道，“即使他不再回到我身旁也没关系。”  
Thor没有再多说了，但是他的眼神真挚而坚定，透露着丝丝痛苦——最近的折磨让他看上去沧桑了不少，看起来已经是一位威严而成熟的国王。他重复了一遍这是国家层面上的请求，并提出了自己会满足Freyr的所有要求作为报答。Freyr看着他的眼睛，没有再拒绝，答应他会尽快给他结果。  
晚宴结束后，Thor带着Loki离开，Loki看起来玩得还不错，虽然他没和Freyr交谈，却仍然感激Thor邀请了自己的朋友，他们脱完了衣服，钻进了大床里抱在一起。  
Loki的发情期已经过去了，两个人今天也已经做了一次，所以现在都没什么性欲，只是感受着彼此的拥抱，Loki在Thor怀里哼哼着，看起来有些不满。  
“怎么了？”Thor疲乏地问道，感受着Loki的手掌在他的胸腹来回抚摸着，黑发Omega抱怨起来，“你最近瘦了好多。”  
“是吗？”Thor倒是没在意过这个，准确地说他最近除了Loki的事，什么都不太在意。Loki在他怀里摇了摇头，脸上带着坏笑，“你比上次在森林里迷路时还要瘦，是我榨干你了吗？”  
他开了个玩笑，但是Thor没能笑出来，他后知后觉地补了个笑容，Loki才开始继续说，“我前几天看到过Volstagg的妻子，听说她很会做饭，我是不是也该去学习一下……”  
“我们有宫廷厨师。”Thor捏了捏Loki的后颈，Loki看起来不太信服，“很多Omega都会做饭。”  
“你不是常规意义上的Omega。”Thor安慰道，Loki在他怀里，看起来仍然很想尝试其他人的行为，他有些睡不着，直到Thor吻了一下他的额头，“Loki，我爱你。”  
“我知道。”Loki凑过去给了他一个吻，现在的他还不知道自己马上会被解除标记，这一认知让Thor的胸口再度开始抽痛。他最终还是忍不住道歉，即使怀中的人根本无法理解。

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

华纳海姆的使臣很快就离开了阿斯嘉德，Freyr遵守了约定，不出几天就把消息送到Thor手中。  
送来的羊皮卷上记载了那位法师的住址及解除标记所需的流程，正如传说中的一样，这位高深的法师可以灵活地运用魔法，在灵魂层面上抹除他们的标记，这种失传已久的办法几乎不存在副作用。  
Freya在信中说，他已经和法师沟通过了，Thor只需要带着Loki去找她即可。Thor终于安下心来，他毫不犹豫地满足了Freyr作为使臣提出的要求，接下来便紧锣密鼓地筹备这次行程。  
他安排了几天假期，号称自己将带着Loki去华纳海姆的森林中度假，那里本就是疗养胜地，其他人都没有生疑，很快就准备就绪。当Thor准备好一切后，才在傍晚回到寝宫，面对自己沉迷纺织的伴侣。  
Loki的技巧很好，已经开始纺织带着繁复花纹的薄毯，金丝与红色绒线穿插着，在夕阳下折射出暖光，Loki蜷着腿坐在寝宫一角，几乎要被线团、纺锤和织物们淹没了，这里的气氛温馨极了，让Thor心里又苦又痒。Loki看到Thor来了，马上结束了自己的工作，把东西收到一旁，“你今天回来得真早。”  
他从杂物中站起身来，微笑着迎接自己未来的丈夫，用双手缠上了Thor的腰，“有什么事吗？”  
Thor沉默了一会儿，最终还是不忍心说出真相，“我们接下来要去华纳海姆度假，明早就出发。”  
Loki看起来很开心，他把脑袋埋在Thor颈窝里蹭了蹭，“我很开心能和你度假，不过你应该早点说，给我点收拾行李的时间。”  
“仆人们会打点好的，我们只去几天就回来。”Thor紧紧抱住了Loki，直到黑发青年因为窒息在他怀里挣扎，Loki不满地嘟囔着，声音里满是抱怨：“这是我们在一起后第一次度假。”  
“如果你想自己收拾，那就去吧。”Thor松开他，Loki很快就挣脱了他的怀抱，找出了他们年轻时常用的箱子，在里面放下几套衣物。Thor忙了一天都没有进食，胃部传来剧烈的饥饿感，他让仆人把晚餐送来，本想和Loki共进晚餐，结果黑发青年罕见地婉拒了他，仍然在专心地收拾行李。  
他对这场旅途太过重视了，Thor心中很不是滋味，眼前这个纯洁的Omega显然还不知道，这场旅途是他们的分手之旅，在那之后，他们的标记解除，再也没有一丝联系，Thor不知道该如何与这个脆弱的Loki开口，告诉他他们此行的目的，一想到这个就让他开始阵阵头疼，忍不住喝了几杯酒缓解。  
酒精让他的思维迟钝了一些，精神也不再那么紧张，他看着Loki在床上叠衣服和毯子，然后把它们一件件放在箱子里装好，他的弟弟总是很耐心，把一切都整理得井井有条，当行李装满后，Loki坐在地上，用力扣住了他们的箱子。  
箱子扣紧时的金属声引起了Thor的注意，他望向Loki，但Loki始终望着空无一物的墙面，过了一会儿才开口道，“谢谢你。”  
“什么？”Thor没能猜出Loki的意思，他们更小点的时候常常去其他国度游玩，时间更长行程也很丰富，Loki根本不需要为了一个短暂的度假感谢他。Loki没有让他思索太久，下一句却让Thor说不出话，“我知道我们的感情出了问题。”  
他们的感情出了巨大的问题，Thor毫不怀疑Loki会看出来，一个卑微地爱着伴侣的乖巧Omega，和一个经常欺骗对方、貌合神离的Alpha。Thor曾经想改正，让自己爱上这个改变了的Loki，与他幸福地度过余生，但他根本做不到——他无法接受这个状况，他爱的是那个有点疯狂，亦正亦邪的狡猾弟弟，不是现在这个顺从到没有灵魂的残缺品，而Loki会变成这样全是因为他的冲动导致，一想到这点就让他痛苦到喘不动气，无论如何都想找到办法挽救。  
被他伤害的Omega走到他的身旁，他眨着好看的绿眼睛，脸上带着幸福的笑意，“他们都说外出度假可以改善情侣的关系……”他的手指缠上了Thor的金发，“你就是这么想的，才会突然和我一起度假？”  
Thor看着Loki的笑容，感受着他的拥抱，这场旅途的确会改变他们的关系，他现在所做的一切是对的吗？到底什么是对，什么又是错呢？怎样才能把对Loki的伤害降到最小，怎样才能让一切回到以前的样子？他的弟弟对他太重要了，无论是以前还是现在，只需要Loki的一个眼神，几句话语，就会让Thor陷入混乱，在痛苦中无法自拔。

第二天一早，他们利用彩虹桥来到华纳海姆，这次私人旅途只有Fandral和Sif随行，到达宫殿后，这两人也为了国王的隐私先行告退，让Thor和Loki自由行动。  
Thor和Loki从华纳海姆的都城出发，沿途Thor去了一趟他们儿时去过的集市，这里热闹非凡，满是法师们喜爱的书籍和稀有的魔法原料，Thor耐心地陪着Loki闲逛，他不太了解魔法的事，就随手买了一些用于储存魔力的宝石。看着Loki收到他买的礼物时开心的模样，能让Thor暂时缓解一点心中的焦灼。  
接下来Freyr的马匹会带他们前往目的地，Loki拒绝了昔日好友送来的白马，选择和Thor同乘一匹，他们来到森林中时已经中午，没有吃饭着急赶路，路边的景色很美，Loki不由得四处观望，Thor却早已对这些失去了兴趣，攥紧了拳头不知该何时开口。  
法师居住得算不上偏僻，再加上他们快马加鞭，羊皮卷上的地图显示他们已经越来越接近了，Thor却仿佛被切掉了舌头，无法告知Loki他们此行的真相，直到他们的行程接近尾声，Loki伸手指向森林中的一所白色建筑，“那是用于度假的宫殿吗？”  
一所白色的小宫殿被隐藏在郁郁葱葱的树叶中，大理石墙面上镌刻着精美的花纹，与石料的纹路融为一体。Loki好奇地望向背后的Thor，却看到他的伴侣面色凝重，甚至不敢直视他。  
“我很抱歉。”Thor把脑袋倚在Loki的颈后，“那是解除标记的法师所居住的地方。”  
Loki似乎没有反应过来，以至于声音中的快乐还没散去，“我们的标记出了问题吗？我觉得挺正常的……”  
“Loki，我们需要解除标记。”Thor重复了一遍后，清楚地感受着怀中的人僵住了，Loki没有说话，没有跳下马来质问他，或者拿起武器攻击他，黑发青年只是僵硬地坐在马鞍上，直到Thor的手环过他的腰，才感受到几滴泪水落上自己的手指。  
“我做错了什么事吗？”Loki轻声说，声音里带着努力压抑的哭腔，“还是说你介意我以前做过的事，我已经在努力变好了……”  
Thor非常希望他们现在就调转马头，放弃解除标记，从此继续平静的生活，但是他做不到，他必须给Loki健全的心智。Loki说的话让他心如刀绞，甚至一句解释的话都说不出来，因为他本身的行为就是错误的——他现在所做的事都和以前一样，都是借着自己的想法伤害Loki，但即使知道这点，他也不得不继续下去。  
“没事的，”Loki轻声安慰道，“我尊重你的选择。”他伪装出没事的模样，把滑落的缰绳放在Thor手中。“我们走吧。”  
Thor浑浑噩噩，不知道他是如何驾马带着Loki来到宫殿的，每一步都像是在行刑，让他痛苦到无暇他顾，以至于记不得欢迎他的仆人们说了什么，直到那位传说中的法师来到了他们面前，他才如梦初醒。  
至于他身边的Loki，自从进来之后就望向别处，一句话都没有说。  
法师的年纪已经很大了，她穿着宽松的白色长袍，看到Thor和Loki后，脸上的神色严肃起来，“Freyr已经和我说过了，但我需要你们亲口说出要解除标记的理由。”  
Thor简单地概括了要解除标记的目的，年迈的法师面色凝重地倾听着，而Loki听到了Thor所说的真相，仍然保持沉默，望着窗外郁郁葱葱的森林，仿佛这一切都与他无关。  
法师听完了Thor的叙述，提出了自己的疑问，“你的Omega不会说话吗？”  
看着正在发呆的Loki，Thor不知道该如何解释，法师则先阐述了自己的规则，“在这里解除标记的伴侣必须双方自愿，如果他不愿意的话，我绝不会帮助你，即使你是阿斯嘉德的国王也一样。”  
她看到Thor的脸色难看，很快就补充了一句，“我能感受到你的伴侣有强大的魔力，如果他不同意，用魔法抵抗，即使我强制施法，也无法解开你们的标记。”  
法师转而望向了屋子里的黑发青年，“我们去谈谈。”  
Loki望向她，看起来有些不信任，法师安抚地拍了拍他的肩膀，“跟我来吧。”  
“去吧，Loki。”Thor也跟着发言后，Loki很快就顺从地跟着法师走了，留下Thor一人呆在空旷的白色房间中。

法师带着Loki去了走廊尽头的房间，这里比起刚刚的地方生活气氛更浓郁一些，不大的空间里摆设着书架和沙发，书本乱放在各种地方，地面上也堆了不少软垫，看起来舒适且私密，法师没有刚刚那么严肃，而是更加和善，她去柜子旁冲了一杯热茶，送到Loki手中。  
Loki捧着茶杯，紧张地望着桌子对面的人，法师微笑着望向他，“这里只有你和我，你可以信任我。”  
Loki皱起眉头，对于一个陌生的法师，他显然无法做到信任，他的双手不安地捏着手中的茶杯，以至于杯中的茶水都带起波纹。  
法师重复了一遍，“你可以卸下伪装。”  
Loki的脸上的表情除了紧张，又加上了不解，他疑惑地望向对面的人，似乎不明白他在说什么。  
“够了，别装了，”法师叹了一口气，“我能感受到你体内的魔力，一个可以操控高端魔法的法师，有强大的精神控制力，不可能被Alpha的信息素长期影响。”  
“即使他是非常强大的Alpha，依照你的状况，也最多在接受标记后神志不清一两天，至于长达几个月的影响，这是绝不可能的。”  
法师说完后，瞪视着眼前的黑发青年。Loki脸上有一丝错愕，然后他放下了茶杯，刚刚紧张不安的表情逐渐消失，反而带上了狡黠的微笑，“准确地说，他影响了我五个小时。”

TBC.

题目“软刃”的意思是，Loki认为普通的刀刃已经无法伤害他哥哥了，所以他选择了另一个方式。  
补充一下，Loki做这些事，并不是单纯地为了折磨Thor，他有其他理由，下章会解释的~  
以及恭喜猜对的各位哈哈哈，可惜是无奖竞猜XD


	7. Chapter 7

室内弥漫着清新的茶香，阿斯嘉德的前王子和法师仍在进行这场私密的谈话。  
Loki本不想说太多，但法师要求他说出全部事实，才能帮他们解除标记。她聪明且经验丰富，自带着一种中立者独有的公正，看起来可以信任，Loki便干脆不再撒谎，把自己的计划和盘托出。  
在他的讲述下，法师大致了解了标记的始末，却仍不理解Loki的行为，“以你的能力，在他不再囚禁你之后，完全可以趁机逃走，不必费尽心力在他面前演戏。”  
“我的身份只是一个囚犯，对我来说，逃跑弊大于利，一个逃犯注定会孤立无援，很难找到解除标记的方法，手上更没有东西用以交换。”Loki微笑着解释他的动机。  
“如果我没记错，Freyr王子是你的朋友，你可以向他求助。”法师提醒道。  
“Freyr是个聪明人，你觉得他会因为一个囚犯的恳求，违抗阿斯嘉德国王的意愿吗？”Loki摇了摇头，“我需要Thor心甘情愿地帮我找寻解开标记的最优方案，并且带我来完成这个。”  
“而且我研究过，如果有一个在灵魂层面上解除标记的魔法，肯定需要双方同时在场才能进行，若我逃跑了，不仅要独自寻找方法、付出一定的牺牲，还要绑架Thor来解除标记，相比之下，在Thor身旁演戏的方式是最方便快捷的。”  
法师挑起眉头，似乎有些怀疑，“你难道没想过直接切除腺体来解除标记？”  
Loki摇了摇头，“虽然我也不喜欢Omega的身份和发情期，但是这场混乱全是由Thor的导致，我为什么要为他的冲动负责、伤害自己呢？”  
“强行标记是不顾及他人意愿的罪过，他的确需要为他的所作所为付出代价。”法师的指尖亮起波纹状的光束，照亮了桌上的水晶球，里面倒映出阿斯嘉德国王的脸。Thor仍坐在空白的房间内等待着，他的双手紧握成拳，身体如同畏惧上战场的士兵般颤抖不已。长期的折磨让他脸色发白，完全失去了曾经的自豪和快乐，脸上只有紧张与痛苦。  
“他已经付出了一些代价。”Loki轻声说道。  
Loki回忆着这一个月来，Thor因为他崩溃痛苦的模样，比以往每一次Loki伤害他时都严重得多，这点让他内心十分复杂。  
在一开始，他受到了Thor强行标记他带来的伤害，以至于完全被仇恨蒙蔽，他需要Thor感受到比正常人多达百倍的痛苦与懊悔。但他用的方法是自己难以预测的：这场刻意伤害Thor的复仇，虽然是由Loki发起，进程却全由不知情的Thor掌控，如果Thor是个不顾及Loki意愿，只想要乖巧伴侣的Alpha，那么Loki的计划将无法伤害他分毫。  
但Thor恰好是个真心爱着他所有部分的傻瓜，他如此重视Loki，如此热爱他被别人视为邪恶的那一部分，以至于Loki的复仇如此成功。仅仅一个月内，Loki便顺利地将金光闪闪的国王拖下泥潭，抹掉他脸上温暖的微笑，让他沉浸在深不见底的痛苦和谎言中，因为剧烈的自责日渐虚弱。  
Loki从未想过在这个欺骗过程中，感到的除了复仇的快意，竟还有一种被爱和被承认的感觉。在被囚禁的时光里，他曾经绝望地认为Thor爱的是曾经乖巧的弟弟，对现在这个邪恶的自己早已失望，仅仅是抱着怜悯而已。但他的哥哥却用行动证明这一切都是Loki的误解：原来Thor从未想过修正Loki的邪恶与狡猾，他用尽全力调查解除标记的方法，真心希望自己的伴侣做回自己。  
经历了这么多才知道这点，实在让Loki哭笑不得。而现在Loki已经达到了所有目的，复仇的快意褪去，心中的怒火也逐渐熄灭，竟变得出奇地平静。  
对面的法师喝了口茶，看着Loki平静的脸和水晶球上Thor痛苦的神情，不由得轻声感叹着这些年轻人的事。最终她放下了水晶球，“所以你想快点解除标记吗？”  
“当然。”Loki点了点头，法师拉住了他的手，“我们快点进行这件事吧，你的伴侣看起来快晕倒了。”  
“准确地说，是前任伴侣。”Loki在出门后，迅速改变了脸上的表情，再次使出那副脆弱悲伤的样子来，法师不由得摇了摇头，带领着他来到了Thor等待的房间。他们刚刚进门，Thor就紧张地站起身来，差点摔倒在地，他的声音担忧极了，“Loki同意了吗？”  
Loki在法师身后躲避着他，法师则是点了点头，脸色复杂地带领他们去了另一个更宽敞的环形房间，这里依然是白色调的，但墙壁和地面上刻画了很多符文，房间的正中心平放着两块石台。  
“躺上去吧，标记解除需要触及到你们的灵魂，所以你们会昏迷几天，是很正常的。”法师的女仆们开始在屋子里布置魔法所用的原料，Loki躺上石台并侧过身去，Thor只能看到他的后背，他还没准备好，女仆们就已经离开了，法师拿着一本厚重的古籍站在他们中央。  
一切都进行得很快，屋子里响起法师诵读符文的声音，字符化作金色的光辉在屋子里环绕着，呈圆圈状绕上两人的身体，Thor没来得及看清更多，就陷入了昏睡。

TBC.

下章就是甜甜的HE，然后结局啦> <后续剧情都被猜中了，大家好机智！


	8. 完结章+发情期番外

Loki在一张柔软的床上醒来，他不舒服地在枕头上蹭了蹭，听到了熟悉的声音，“要喝水吗？”  
他睁开眼睛，看着Thor端着水坐在床边，小心翼翼地问他，“你感觉怎么样？”  
“挺好的。”Loki从床上坐起身来，感觉身体没有受到什么影响，只是已经感受不到自己身上来自Alpha的信息素了，他看到室外的天色已经变暗，“我睡了多久？”  
“一天一夜，我和你差不多。”Thor还端着茶杯，Loki没有伸手去接，他只好把茶杯放在了柜子上，再度开口发问，“你……心里的感觉怎么样。”  
“没什么感觉。”Loki看了Thor一眼，他哥哥是如此担忧，以至于手指紧紧攥在一起发着抖，他在床边弯着腰坐着，如此高大健壮的身体却显得十分胆小，实在是有些诡异，Loki不由得补充了一句，“你希望我是什么感觉，是哭着求你重新标记我，还是现在就切断你的喉咙，用你的血染红阿斯嘉德的王座？”  
他听到Thor深深地呼出一口气，似乎如释重负，僵硬的身体也放松下来了，脸上竟然挂着快乐的笑，这是近期他唯一的一个真正的微笑，“你终于变正常了。”  
Loki有些不可置信，他嘲笑了Thor的愚蠢，“你曾经有机会得到一个乖巧的弟弟，是你亲手放弃了。”  
“我更喜欢这样的你，”Thor笑着问他，“直到现在你还不相信，我爱的是全部的你吗？”  
他脸上温暖的表情让Loki心情不错，所以他没有拒绝对方的告白，而是打量着金发男人的脸陷入沉默。看到Loki没有直接攻击他，Thor很快就站起身来，认真地补充了自己所说的话，“我爱你，包括坏的那一部分，包括你的嘲讽，谎言与伤害。”  
Loki从床下下来，近距离望着Thor脸上的真挚的表情，讥讽了一句，“你真是个傻瓜。”  
“如果你觉得是，那就是吧。”Thor没有生气，他脸上只有快乐，大个子在屋子里走了几步，再度开始试探他的弟弟，“你接下来有什么打算？”  
正在整理衣服的Loki不由得抬起头来，脸上满是鄙夷，“你怎么突然忘记我的身份了，一个仍然被软禁的囚犯有什么选择权呢，带着枷锁和你步入婚姻的殿堂吗？”  
“我很想和你结婚，不过我知道留不住你，”Thor快速地说出自己的打算，“恐怕你马上就会不计后果地逃离，所以不如我们平静地告别。”金发男人急匆匆地走到屋子对面，拿出Loki整理过的行李箱，“你拿着这个。我把昨天我们在集市买的魔法原料放进去了，不知道你用不用得到……”  
Loki看着被塞得鼓鼓囊囊的行李箱摇了摇头，直接拒绝了Thor的提议。他还是头一次看到为逃犯准备行李的国王——看来Thor的确是改变了很多，这种温柔和迁就让Loki心里很乱，无法分辨这种改变究竟是好是坏，他需要快点离开这里，用一段时间来思考清楚。Loki推开门之前，甚至都能感受到Thor温柔的视线在他身上流连，金发国王像一只即将被抛弃的宠物，脸上满是不舍想把他留下来，紧紧咬着下唇，着急得攥紧拳头，浑身都绷紧了，却强忍着让自己留在原地，Loki不由得停了下来，转过身望向Thor的脸，“你有没有想过我这段时间是装的，一直在欺骗你？”  
“我想过很多次，我甚至希望是这样，”Thor往前走了几步，脸上带着一丝愧疚，“和你被我伤害比起来，我被你欺骗会让我感觉更好。”  
“真的？”Loki怀疑地望向他，却看不到一丝谎言，他笑了笑，再望向Thor时，脸上已经挂上了狡猾的笑，“恭喜你，你可以感觉好点了。”他带着恶作剧心理，想看Thor像以前一样被他骗得大怒的模样，来试探Thor刚刚所说的真实性，不料他哥哥竟然诚实给出了最好的答案：Thor脸上带着点怒气和无奈，但更多是松了一口气的感觉，他即使被骗也笑得像个傻瓜，仿佛终于卸下了长久以来的负担，他现在如此真诚，以至于Loki同意Thor把手放在自己肩膀上，轻轻抚摸了一下。  
在金发男人的笑声中，Loki罕见地的心情不错，他拍走了Thor的手掌，决定在临别前送给他一个答案作为礼物，“我要走了，你还有什么想问的吗？”  
Thor脸上很惊喜，但很快就有些犹豫，在Loki不耐烦之前，他急忙张口，说得断断续续，“在你为了伪装，和我做爱的时候……我让你感到痛苦了吗？”  
那双水蓝色的眼睛紧张地注视着Loki，Thor脸上满是担忧，Loki皱起眉头看着他，“我没必要为了演戏而上床。”  
他倾身嗅了嗅索尔身上的味道，在这段时间里，他早已熟悉这股温暖又强势的气息，让刚刚解除标记的他十分怀念，现在的动作让他们感觉像在接吻一样，Loki轻轻按住了Thor的下唇，在他的耳边低声倾诉，“你作为床伴的时候，感觉还不错。”  
Thor还没有反应过来，眼前的人就变成了一抹金绿色的幻影，消失得无影无踪。金发国王呆呆地站在原地，像个傻小子般一边摸摸自己的嘴唇，回味着Loki的温度。他有点怀念Loki，也有点懊悔自己刚刚放弟弟离开的行为，但这一切是必要的，Loki的性格格外倔强，他抓得越紧，对方就走得越远，再来一次强制的囚禁和婚礼，只会让Loki变本加厉地拒绝他，想方设法逃离他。他想让Loki来到他身边，就必须给他自由，给他充足的选择权，他相信在过一段时间后，他的弟弟会自愿回到他身边。

****  
番外  
****

三个月后。  
半夜时分，Thor被窗外吹进来的冷风冻醒，不由得打了个喷嚏，阿斯嘉德进入了秋季，在夜间已经不能裸睡，Thor平常都会盖着Loki以前纺织的薄毯入睡，但他起床后才发现，已经被他用旧了的花纹薄毯失踪了。  
他在屋子里乱找一通，最终发现他的薄毯正挂在浴池的金属衣架上，遮挡着池中的情形。  
他惊喜地向前走去，却被一双微凉的手抓住脚腕，把他整个人拖进水中，他的弟弟如同湖中的精灵般拖着他越坠越深，所幸浴池水深不过一人，Thor没有在池底窒息，而是三两下制住了恶作剧的人，抓住他的双手，把他完全困在了自己的怀抱中。  
Loki没有穿衣服，在Thor怀中假情假意地挣扎了几下，就安心下来享受着身后高热的身体，即使他已经有意遮掩了，Thor仍然能闻到他弟弟的信息素，正随着发情而变得愈加浓烈。  
“你现在把我当什么，解决发情期的床伴？”Thor挑起眉头，脸上有些不悦。  
Loki微微转过头，脸上带着狡黠的笑，“如果你不想解决，我马上就离开。”  
Thor给了他一个深吻当做自己的答案，他捏住Loki的下巴，用舌尖舔过对方的唇，然后他们唇舌交缠，一发不可收拾，Loki口中的氧气全被夺走，脖子也因为不舒服的姿势扭来扭去，但Thor一直没有松开这个吻，黑发男人不得不在他怀中转了个身，把Thor推开。  
他的绿眼睛因为缺氧变得湿漉漉的，嘴唇也被金发Alpha咬到红肿，脸色被欲望染红，配上邪恶的笑容简直更加性感，Thor看得心跳加速，双手控制不住地在Loki身上摸来摸去，搂住他赤裸的臀部，抱着他一步步走出浴池。  
他把Loki放在浴室地面上，凉丝丝的瓷砖让Loki发出轻声的呻吟，接下来便被健壮的身体紧紧抱住，Thor咬了一口他的肩膀，“在你走了之后，我又发现了一件事。”  
“什么？”Loki被他咬得又痒又痛，声调也变得酥软，好奇他哥哥又有了什么惊人的见解。  
“你没必要为了演戏和我上床……”Thor重复了一遍Loki当时说过的话，“所以说，你其实很喜欢这种粗暴的、完全被我操控的方式？”  
Loki张开嘴没来得及辩解，便被他的哥哥压在了地面上，Thor的一只手如同锁链般攥住他的双手，另一只手按住他的后颈，逼迫Loki的脸和胸部接触到地面，挺翘的臀部却羞耻地抬高，Thor勃起的阴茎在他双腿之间粗暴地磨蹭着。  
“我说对了吗？”金发男人一边咬着Loki的耳垂，一边在他耳边问道，性感而低沉的声音让Loki的阴茎硬得发疼，他的体温随着金发男人的撩拨逐渐升高，嘴里含着几十种狡辩的方式，却被压在口中说不出来，性欲结合着发清热让Loki的意识逐渐飘走，他的哥哥显然已经把他的性癖牢记在心，还趁着他迷迷糊糊，狠狠打了他的屁股。  
肉体拍击的声音在浴池中格外明显，不是很痛，但Thor接下来对他臀部的揉搓让他忍无可忍，Loki的脸颊完全红透了，嘴里惊慌失措、毫无攻击力的脏话则是一种默认，Thor把他紧紧压住，如同操控着一只刚被捕获的猎物般轻而易举，他攥住Loki扭来扭去的腰肢，毫不留情地进去了他，看到Loki一边流泪一边满足得呻吟的模样，让他觉得几个月来的等待完全是值得的。  
Loki扭过头来看他，脸色完全被情欲烧红，没有挣扎而是扭了扭屁股，开口催促着曾经标记过他的Alpha，“快点。”  
Thor咬着咬了一口他弟弟的肩膀，开始用狂风骤雨般的节奏操弄着被他压在身下的弟弟。他们的姿势如同动物交配般野蛮，地面上又滑又黏，Loki被操得双腿大张，几乎维持不了自己的姿势，Thor不得不伸手捞着他的屁股，一下又一下地把阴茎顶入Loki的身体。  
Thor触摸过Loki汗湿的后背，低声询问他，“能进去吗？”他的阴茎倒是毫不客气，调整了角度，不断蹭着Loki体内的生殖腔入口却不进入，最敏感的地方被残忍地玩弄，让身下的Loki腿脚发软，不断发出短促的呻吟。  
Loki摇了摇头，又点了点头，在一次酸软的深顶之后，还是为了欲望妥协，“射之前拔出来。”下一刻Thor便毫不客气地顶了进去，他还是很大，而且很烫，Loki被操得泪水涟涟，口中只剩下尖叫声，Thor抓住他的手早已收走，他却依然迷醉地维持着这个跪在地上的姿势，因为激烈的操弄射脏了地面。  
Thor又在他身上抽插了几次，直到刚刚高潮的Loki发出痛苦的呻吟，才拔出阴茎射在Loki身上，Thor有点不太满足，但他不想违背诺言，而且看着Loki现在被他搞脏了的模样也不错：被操得迷糊的Loki正侧躺在地面上，小腹和大腿上满是Thor的精液，双腿微微张开，露出自己被操得红肿的穴口。  
还没等Loki要求再来一次，Thor就复仇般地把他拖进浴池，用双手搂紧他的身体，在水流中进入了他。  
“会怀孕吗？”Thor一边舔吻着Loki胸前的乳头，一边望着他的小腹问道。  
Loki挑起眉毛，被顶得不断喘息，脸上带着笑，“你都没射进去。”  
“万一呢？”Thor用力吮吸了一口，导致Loki的乳头红肿起来，屁股紧紧夹着他险些滑下去，Loki愤怒地在Thor后背挠了几下，“我加过避孕的魔法了，没事的。”  
Thor脸上有点失望，身下的力度倒是越来越大，Loki被他颠簸得不得不紧紧搂住他的脖颈，在被送上第二次高潮前，轻声回复了一句，“以后再说。”

END.

后记：炮友已经上道了，俩人的感情也有了，结婚和生娃还远吗！XD总之就这样完结啦！谢谢大家的点赞、推荐和评论，么么哒~


End file.
